The Butler: Forever and Always
by sourgrapesnape24
Summary: Sixteen year-old sister of Ciel Phantomhive, Elise Phantomhive, is living a great life. She is runs the family business Funtom's fashion line, is a talented violist, and is engaged to the Indian Prince Soma. However, there is one small problem: she is in love with her butler, Sebastian Michaelis. How can she marry Soma when she doesn't love him? Please review, follow and favorite:)
1. Chapter 1

It was eight o'clock in the morning when I woke up to a knock on my door. I knew it was time to get up, but I was still very tired. I kept my eyes closed and tried to act asleep, hoping he would give me more time to sleep. However, he continued to try and wake me.

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up," a soft voice whispered. "I have tea and breakfast prepared, and you don't want to eat it cold, do you?"

Sebastian Michaelis, my brother Ciel's and my butler, always made the best food and tea. His special earl grey was my favorite.

I opened one eye and looked up at his pale face. "Five more minutes?" I asked. He smiled at me, shaking his head 'no'. He helped me sit up in my bed, and brought the tray of freshly prepared food over to me.

"Today, I have prepared a garden vegetable and mozzarella cheese omelet with bacon, and a slightly sweetened earl grey tea." Sebastian informed me. I looked at the food around me, taking in the smell of the sweet omelet, the savory bacon, and the spicy smelling tea. "Is everything to your liking?" he asked.

I cut a piece of the omelet off and put it in my mouth. The flavor was unbelievably good. "It's good, thank you."

Sebastian bowed humbly. "I am honored you think so, my Lady. I need to check on Master Ciel, will you be okay?"

I nodded my head 'yes'. "Once you return, can e go over today's schedule?"

"Certainly. I will return momentarily." Sebastian said. With a bow, he disappeared out the door.

Once I was sure he was gone, I sighed. It was hopeless. Sebastian Michaelis, my butler, was the demon I fell in love with. I couldn't deny it anymore.

When Ciel formed the contract with him nearly two years ago, I thought of him merely as my butler, nothing more. As time passed, I started having odd feelings. When he would walk in the room I was in, my heartbeat would accelerate. When he touched me, I would feel my stomach flip.

I'd tried denying these feelings. I would blame them on other things. But when I looked into his crimson eyes, I knew that I was in love with that raven-haired demon.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, that when Sebastian announced his presence, I got startled.

"Young Mistress, I apologize for startling you." Sebastian said, blushing slightly.

"It's alright. I was lost in my thoughts. What is today's schedule?"

"At nine o'clock, you will work on a new dress design for Funtom, at ten o'clock you will work your studies. At twelve o'clock, you will break for lunch with Ciel, and at twelve forty-five, you two will play your violin and viola duet together. At one thirty, you will get ready for tea with Prince Soma, who will be arriving at two." Sebastian informed me. "Is this alright?"

After taking a sip of tea, I said "yes". I then motioned for Sebastian to clear the dishes away, and I got out of my bed. I shivered when my bare feet touched the cold floor.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?" Sebastian asked, for he had noticed I shivered.

"Yes, the floor is just cold. Could you please give me some privacy while I change and go check on Ciel?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my Lady," was his response. He walked gracefully out of my room, balancing the dishes on one hand, closing my door with the other. I sighed; he _was _one hell of a butler.

I walked over to my closet to choose something to wear. I settled on a mint green dress with white lace. The green complimented my loosely curled red hair. I chose a pair of white heals, too.

Once dressed, I headed to my study. I had work to do, and a butler who was persistent on time. If Ciel or I weren't done with work when it was time for the next activity, Sebastian wouldn't care; he would keep on time. If I wanted to have a new dress designed today for Funtom's fashion line, I would need to start immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long morning. I had worked on a new dress for Funtom, studied my schoolwork, and it was now twelve o'clock. I was finally getting a break. For some reason, I felt very tired, and my throat was little sore. I chose to ignore this, and walked down the hallway to the dining room, where Sebastian, Ciel, and a whole lot of food awaited me. I felt my stomach flip-flop when I saw Sebastian.

"Good afternoon, Mistress. Were you successful in your designing and your studying?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I was, thank you, Sebastian. Good afternoon, Ciel." I said.

"Hello, Elise." Ciel responded. Ciel and I didn't have much in common. I fancied the fine arts, animals, and supernatural things, while he was into other things. However, we still conversed often. Our meal consisted of small talk, mostly little things that didn't need too much discussion.

"It is twelve forty-five, it is time for your duet." Sebastian told Ciel and I. We started walking towards our practice room, chatting all the while. I noticed my throat's soreness was increasing, and my nose was starting to run. I sniffed slightly, and dismissed this.

Once in the practice room, Ciel and I put our shoulder rests on our instruments, and got out our music. We were playing a duet in g-minor by Mozart.

We practiced the whole forty-five minutes, and worked mostly on the intonation of the harmonies; something Ciel struggled with. I was able to help him a lot. I had been playing viola since I was five years old, and it was very similar to the violin; the skills are transferrable.

At one-thirty, there was a knock on our music room door, and in came Sebastian. When I saw him, my heart fluttered. "Master and Mistress, it is one-thirty. I believe it is time for you to get ready for tea with Soma, my Lady. And my Lord, you wanted to meet with the Undertaker?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, I did. When is the soonest we can go?" Ciel asked.

"As soon as Prince Soma leaves." Sebastian replied.

"Alright. I'll be in my office, working on the candy samples for the company." Ciel said, walking out of the room.

Sebastian turned to me and smiled before addressing me. "Would you like to change before the Prince arrives?"

I shook my head. "No, what I'm wearing now will be fine. What will we be having with the tea?"

"Tea cookies with a raspberry jam filling. Is that alright?" Sebastian responded.

"That'll be perfect. I know Soma likes raspberry. And what kind of tea will we be having?" I ask.

"A simple black tea with milk and sugar on the side for you and the Prince to add." He said.

"Sounds good." I say. "Thank you, Sebastian. I will be in my room until Soma comes."

"Alright. I will let you know when he arrives, my Lady." Sebastian said bowing.

I walk back to my room, and, not worrying about my dress, plopped down onto my bed. I felt terrible, physically and emotionally.

Physically, I felt like I was catching a cold. My head and throat hurt, my nose was running, and I had an intense need to cough. However, I didn't want Sebastian to notice I wasn't feeling well.

Sebastian; he the source of my mental stress. I loved him so much, but all he thought of me as was a mistress. I wish he loved me back. However, I needed to focus on the important things, like Funtom. Not petty things like love.

I lay on my bed for the next half-hour, trying not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

At two o' clock, I heard a knock on the manor's front door. I quickly got up off the bed, a little too quickly as I felt I was going to pass out, and walked from my room down the stairs to greet Soma.

Half way down the stairs, I could see Sebastian welcoming Soma and Agni into our manor. Soma of course was standing nervously behind Agni, as he's afraid of Sebastian.

Soma looked away from Sebastian who was talking to Agni, and saw me. "Elise!" he said excitedly. He ran up the stairs to where I was, plum colored ponytail bouncing the whole way, and pulled me into one of his big hugs.

I tried to look as happy as possible. He was my fiancé, and it should be my job to make and keep him happy. I put a smile on my face, and imagined that Soma was Sebastian. "Soma, its good to see you," I say hugging back.

"I know, it's been so long! I've missed you so much," he continued, pulling me closer. "They are so cute!" I could hear Agni say to Sebastian. Soma pulled away from the hug and intertwined his fingers in mine. "Does Sebastian have today's tea ready?" Soma asked.

I laughed. "It's Sebastian, when isn't he on time?"

Sebastian looked at me and said, "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler. It goes to say that I can have tea prepared on time. If you two would please follow me," he motioned us to follow him, "I will bring you your tea."

Soma and I followed Sebastian to the tearoom. By this point I was really not feeling well. I tried to cough discreetly into my arm, but it came out louder than expected. Soma looked at me, but didn't say anything.

Once Soma and I were sat down for tea, and had all our snack set in front of us, Sebastian bowed and left us to ourselves.

Soma and I conversed for a bit, drinking our tea and eating our snacks. Soon into our date, I felt a coughing fit coming on. I quickly excused myself to the hallway where I could relieve myself.

As I was coughing and panting for breath, I felt a hand rubbing small and comforting circles on my back. Once I was finished, I started to turn around, expecting to see Soma or Agni. However before I could move I heard a voice that didn't belong to either Soma or Agni.

"My, my. It seems the Lady of Phantomhive is sick." The voice I loved so much said.

"Sebastian?" I asked. "I thought you were out with Ciel at the Undertaker's shop?"

Sebastian smiled down at me. "The Lord and I were supposed to go, however I sensed you were unwell so I told him we would need to wait until I could be sure you are healthy." He took the glove of his unmarked hand using his teeth and placed said hand on my forehead. "Which you are not. I shall tell the Prince that you shall continue your date another day. For now you need to rest."

Sebastian escorted me to my room, and left while I changed into my pajamas. Once I called him back in, he proceeded to tuck me into bed.

"Is there anything you need, my Lady?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine, thank you."

Sebastian bowed, and started to leave. As I saw him walking towards the door, something came over me. I had a strange panicky feeling in my chest.

"Wait, Sebastian!" I called.

He turned and looked at me. "Yes, what is it?"

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to say this, to act so childish in front of him.

"Would you… Would you stay with me?" I asked sheepishly.

Sebastian smiled at me and walked to my side. "Yes, my Lady."

"You won't leave until I fall asleep?" I asked, looking into his mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"Not unless you want me to. If you wish, I will stay by your side until you are healthy." He responded, slightly biting his lower lip.

"Do you promise?" I asked, never breaking eye contact.

He leaned down, and what happened next was completely unexpected. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I will always be by your side, even without the covenant because I love you. And I will continue to love you, _forever and always_."


End file.
